Under the Umbrella
by Nadristi
Summary: Kagura terjebak dalam hujan, ketika selesai berbelanja dari minimarket. Saat ia nekad berlari menerobos hujan, tiba-tiba seseorang mencegatnya... /sorryforbadsummary /One-Shot /Care for RnR?


Halo, _Minna_ ~ Saya kembali dengan membawakan fanfic GinKagu lagi. Semoga _readers_ bisa menikmatinya, ya~

* * *

 **Under the Umbrella**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

Warning: bahasa nyampur, sangat OOC sekali, typo bertebaran, dll.

* * *

"Ah."

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di depan mata. Menyapu bersih segala debu yang terselip di atap rumah. Langit wilayah Kabukichou benar-benar mendung. Kagura melirik ke arah tangan kirinya yang kosong. Biasanya, payung ungu miliknya itu selalu setia dalam genggamannya. Namun, kini yang ada di tangannya hanya dua kantung plastik berisi sukonbu untuk persediaan.

Kagura menghela nafas. "Oh iya… payungku ketinggalan…," gumamnya kecewa. "Padahal aku berencana langsung pulang… tapi aku harus nunggu hujannya reda dulu," lanjutnya seraya bersandar pada dinding minimarket.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memandang air hujan yang berlomba-lomba mencapai daratan. Makan sukonbu? Nanti dia bisa ketagihan. Salah-salah persediannya itu akan segera habis. Kagura sudah tidak punya uang lagi. Semua uang yang dibawanya sudah didedikasikan untuk dua kantung plastik besar sukonbu.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang wanita keluar dari minimarket setelah belanja. Ia pun tidak membawa payung. Melihat situasi saat ini, wanita tersebut ikut berteduh sebentar. Kagura bersyukur. Akhirnya tidak hanya ia yang sendirian berteduh.

Kagura melirik ke arah wanita itu. Saat ini, ia sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik sesuatu di sana, di mana Kagura tidak tahu. Selesai mengetik, ia menutup dan mengantunginya kembali. Sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang pria datang menghampiri si wanita sambil berlindung di bawah payung.

"Maaf! Kau menunggu lama, ya?" ucap si pria dengan terengah-engah.

"Nggak, kok! Barusan aku keluar!" balas si wanita sambil tersenyum. "Makasih ya, sudah datang menjemputku. Aku memang harus buru-buru pulang," lanjutnya melangkah masuk ke bawah payung yang sama.

Kagura memandang wanita itu kecewa. Sekarang, gara-gara wanita itu pergi, ia sendirian lagi. Diamatinya iri, kedua pasangan yang melangkah menjauh dari minimarket. Mereka nampak mesra sekali di tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Cih, ternyata dia panggil bala bantuan," gerutunya. "Tenang saja! Nanti aku minta Gin-chan belikan ponsel kayak begitu! Biar aku bisa gampang panggil para rekan penyelamatku!" tekadnya.

Ia kembali mengamati hujan dalam diam. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan menonton langit menangis sendirian. Membuatnya ingin menangis juga dilanda kesepian seperti ini.

"Gimana, nih. Hujannya nggak berhenti. Apa aku lari aja ya, ke rumah? Mau basah, mau nanti malah sakit, bodo amat," gumamnya. Rupanya, rasa kesepiannya itu membangkitkan semangatnya yang terlalu nekad.

Kagura mengambil ancang-ancang. Lalu, setelah mempersiapkan dirinya, ia mulai berlari menerobos hujan. Genangan air yang dipijaknya bercipratan, sehingga mampu menghiasi bajunya dengan warna cokelat. Sebuah kantung plastik kosong yang isinya sudah dipindahkan semua ke yang satu lagi, dibentangkan di atas kepalanya sebagai pengganti payung. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu efektif. Kagura tetap basah kuyup.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya dicegat oleh seseorang. Kagura otomatis berhenti berlari. "Siapa kau?! Ganggu banget, sih! Nggak tau orang kebasahan sekarang?!" omelnya.

 _Buak!_

Omelannya disahut oleh pukulan di kepala. Kagura meringis kesakitan. Plastik yang menjadi payung sementaranya terjatuh ke genangan air. "Apa-apaan, sih?! Asal mukul aja!" ketusnya emosi.

 _Sret…_

Seketika, tangan orang itu telah menarik lembut tubuh gadis itu ke dekatnya. Agar mereka berdua bisa berada dalam payung yang sama. Dan kini, mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Terlindungi oleh payung berwarna ungu.

"Jadi orang jangan bego-bego amat, dong," kata orang berpayung yang menggebuk Kagura. "Udah tau hujan, masih aja keliaran. Bukannya neduh dulu. Basah kan, jadinya."

Kagura mengenali suara orang itu. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Kini, pria berambut silver itu sedang mengepalkan tangannya, setelah memukul kepala Kagura. "Gin-chan! Kau ngapain ke sini?!" tanyanya.

"Lu nggak usah nanya begitu. Pasti udah tahu kan, jawabannya?" sahut Gintoki membuang muka.

"Eh? Memangnya aku tahu jawabannya? Belum, kok! Belum tahu!" balas Kagura polos.

"Iya, aku yakin sekali kau tahu," kata Gintoki yang pipinya mulai merona.

Tiba-tiba, Kagura tersentak. "Ja-jangan-jangan… kau ke sini… mau menjemputku?" terkanya sambil mendongak. Memandang pria di sebelahnya yang masih memalingkan muka. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

Gintoki diam. Pria berambut silver itu melirik ke arah Kagura yang lebih pendek darinya. "Ke-kenapa mukamu kaget gitu? Seaneh itu kah aku menjemputmu?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Iya, aneh banget! Gin-chan yang biasanya nggak kayak begini!" jawab Kagura terus terang. Namun, sejenak kemudian ia mengulum senyum lembut. "Tapi…, aku senang. Nggak perlu dihubungi pun, ternyata Gin-chan sudah datang menjemputku," lanjutnya.

"He-heeee… gi-gi-gitu, ya…," tanggap Gintoki. Debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat saja. Dan saat ini, entah semerah apakah wajahnya.

"Kalau kamu sama sekali nggak datang menjemputku, mungkin begitu sampai rumah, aku langsung minta dibelikan ponsel kali, ya…," gumam Kagura, menilik kembali wanita yang sempat menjadi teman berteduhnya saat itu.

"Harusnya kau tahu hal itu nggak mungkin untuk Gin-chan-mu ini, kan," sahut Gintoki sedikit kesal. Perlahan, perasaannya yang terus gugup dan penuh debaran itu menghilang, berkat gumaman Kagura. Ia bersyukur bisa kembali normal. Tangannya pun tak ragu lagi untuk bergerak dan menghantam kepala Kagura lagi. Padahal, beberapa waktu lalu, tangannya hanya bisa memegang erat payung dan dimasukkan ke dalam kimononya.

Tiba-tiba, Gintoki mendapat sebuah ide. Pemikiran yang mampu membuatnya kembali gugup dan berdebar kencang. Ia bisa merasakan telinganya juga ikut memerah. "Ka-kalau begitu, tiap hujan, gimana jika aku saja yang menjemputmu?" usulnya.

Kagura menoleh. Menatap Gintoki yang menahan malu lewat wajahnya. Untuk suatu alasan, pria itu menjadi lebih imut dengan wajah meronanya. Membuat Kagura ikut-ikutan merona. Semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipi mungilnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Gintoki. Menunduk. Mengamati tiap langkah yang diambilnya untuk menuju Yorozuya.

"Aku-"

"Nggak! Bukan apa-apa, kok! Yang tadi lupain aja! Ahahaha! Aku ini kenapa, sih?!" potong Gintoki disusul dengan tawa keras yang jelas sekali dipaksakan.

"Dengerin du-"

"Aku tahu kau pasti nggak mau, kan?! Pasti jijik kan?! Udah lah, lupain aja! Ah, iya! Shinpachi ada di rumah! Dia membawakan makanan yang anget-ang-"

 _Plak!_

Tangan si gadis kecil berhasil hinggap di kedua pipi Gintoki. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata Gintoki dengan tajam. Tidak dipedulikan wajahnya yang masih menyisakan rona merah muda. "Aku mau kok, Gin-chan!" jawabnya lantang.

Manik merah Gintoki membesar. Ia terdiam sesaat. Sebelum kemudian disingkirkan tangan Kagura dari pipinya dengan lembut. Jujur, Gintoki merasa kesakitan begitu pipinya dipukul Kagura. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…," sahutnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Setelah jeda sesaat itu, mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan. Payung ungu milik Kagura dengan setia melindungi mereka dari kebasahan. Walaupun si pemilik payungnya pun sebenarnya sudah bermandikan air hujan.

Sambil meniti jalan pulang, Kagura dan Gintoki saling diam dan saling memalingkan wajah. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona masing-masing di bawah payung ungu.

-FIN-

* * *

Kependekan, yha? Maafkan saya... Tiba-tiba saja ide hilang dan berhenti di tengah jalan... /bungkuk/

Sebenernya, di fanfic ini, saya pengen banget bikin GinKagu tanpa kisu-kisu. Jadi biar kemanisannya (?) itu makin kerasa. Tapi, entah kenapa saya ngerasa susah banget bikin yang kayak gitu. Maka, berakhirlah jadi fanfic yang seperti ini. Yang saya rasa masih kurang manis. Maaf, ya...

Oh iya, bentar lagi mau lebaran, yha? Selamat Idul Fitri~ Minal aidin wal faizin, ya~ Maaf kalau saya ada salah-salah. Saya ini hanya manusia biasa.

Akhir kata, _mind to RnR?_


End file.
